


Stargate Atlantis Drabbles lV

by mandykaysfic



Series: Stargate Atlantis drabbles [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Stargate Atlantis drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargate Atlantis Drabbles lV

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble #2 = animal transformation sex  
> Drabble #3 = bondage

**Amnesia**  
Characters: Sheppard/McKay  
Rating: Mature

 

“Fascinating. How do you make it do that?”

John woke to a hand touching his dick. It all came flooding back. 

Yesterday, a thing emitting a promising pattern of frequencies had selectively wiped McKay's memories. He knew their names. He remembered Atlantis. He knew theoretical physics. What he no longer recognized was how the human body worked. 

Walking back to the jumper, Teyla had sneezed. Rodney waved native vegetation in her face, encouraging her to reproduce it. He'd forgotten about pissing, and hadn't it been fun explaining that. Then Carson had appointed John as watchdog.

“Look! Mine’s doing it too.”

END

 

**Monkey Business**  
Characters: Sheppard/McKay  
Rating: Mature   
Kink: animal transformation sex

 

Rodney transformed into a monkey-thing proved he was capable of multi-tasking.

With big lips, he kissed John sloppily all over his face. His right hand groomed John's hair. His left played with John's nipples. His right foot grasped John's ass, first squeezing it, then letting go to stroke it and administer a cheeky pinch. His left foot petted John's thigh. The least said about what his tail was doing, the better, but John figured, if Rodney could make love to him while he was a bug, then he could certainly reciprocate while Rodney waited to get back his human form.

END

 

**No Talking**  
Characters: Sheppard/McKay  
Rating: Mature  
Kink: Bondage

 

Rodney babbled the whole time John was fastening his hands to the headboard.

“Rodney,” he warned.

Rodney remained silent for as long as it took John to put on the left ankle cuff. He started again when John picked up the right.

“Put a sock in it, or I will.”

But Rodney couldn't shut up; he was in one of those moods. John stopped what he was doing, ferreted in his drawers, and when Rodney opened his mouth again, John shoved a sock in it.

Later, when he removed it, he shrugged and said off-handedly, “Be thankful it was clean.”

END

 

**Sleeping Beauty**  
Characters: Sheppard/McKay  
Rating: PG

 

He hated the long feather on his hat that continually flopped in his eye, and he wasn't sure whether the close-fitting leggings flattered his ass and legs, but the sword was cool until it started singing. Prince Rodney was sure it wasn't supposed to do that. He talked it down until it shut up, upon which he took great delight in using it to cut down some extremely prickly bushes.

He was pretty sure he was supposed to find a sleeping princess, but when he considered the rakish dark looks of the sleeping prince, he shrugged and kissed him anyway.

END

 

**Vamp**  
Characters: Sheppard/McKay  
Rating: PG

 

Rodney used the strongest sunscreen, even on the cloudiest days. He was paranoid about covering every inch of exposed skin.

When he hired John as his bookkeeper, neither could have predicted John would develop an allergy to Rodney's special sunscreen. By then, they were lovers. 

John begged him to try another brand, but Rodney refused and began only going out after dark. 

“Why? Are you some kind of vampire?”

“Actually, yes.”

John took the news well. “But why the sunscreen?”

“Don't laugh,” warned Rodney. He went out into the daylight and his exposed skin sparkled.

John laughed. Rodney bit him.

END


End file.
